


Possible Storyline Buildup

by MupDupHelloThere



Category: Does not belong in any fandom whatsoever, Even though it technically could
Genre: Could possibly be a foundation for later, Gen, How Do I Tag, Random & Short, Short One Shot, This happened one night when reading angst, idk tortillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MupDupHelloThere/pseuds/MupDupHelloThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly cliche breakup aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible Storyline Buildup

**Author's Note:**

> One night, I was reading angst and thus this was born out of my momentary sadness.
> 
> Basically just a slightly cliche breakup aftermath.  
> There are literally no specifics to the gender of the other person in the relationship, no description of how the breakup happened or why.
> 
> It's just a thing.  
> I don't know, this could possibly become a full-fledged story if I really wanted it to.

A girl stands in the rain, fresh from another breakup. She grips the fabric of the left side of her chest, and presses her lips together, loud swallowing and soft sobs blanketed by the comforting pitter patter of the rain. She walks home slowly, head down, thoughts lost in the darkness.

She can hear them whispering about her, calling her a whore, a slut, a selfish beast that deserves no love at all.

She keeps her head down.

 

All she wants is love.

Is that wrong, for someone to search for their "special someone"?

There is the saying that "God helps those who help themselves" in this country, so why is society a nonconformist to its own saying?

Thoughts swirl in the girl's chaotic mind, swamped with questions all beginning with why why why why whywhywhywhywhy

whyddheleavemewhyaretheyallcallingmethatdididosomethingwrongagainisthatitiwonderwhytheyreallwhisperingwhenimrighthere

She keeps walking, the tap of her soaked 'special occasion' high heels unheard within the roar of the rain.

A new day, a new search.


End file.
